


The Children of The Stars

by pixelizedRifles



Series: The Puzzle Pieces Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character diversity, Chosen Ones, Four Narrators, Good Slytherins, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, I did my best, LGBT characters, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Meddling Kids, Multi, Multiple Protagonists, Nonbinary Character, Occurs in 2008, One for every house, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Quidditch, Somewhat, Sorta an in-between thing, Trans Male Character, first in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelizedRifles/pseuds/pixelizedRifles
Summary: (Title subject to change.) The Battle of Hogwarts has presented the wizarding world with a sense of peace and finality: with the Dark Lord finally vanquished, there's nothing left to fear. Students come and go, and yet, there are always students with a knack for causing trouble. Magic isn't Arthur's strong-suit, which is probably not good, given that he's attending a school for witches and wizards. Celeste has waited her entire life to attend a wizarding school--only it's a lot harder than she thought it'd be. Pius doesn't understand why everything always has to turn out wrong. Katie, a muggle-born, has no idea what she's doing, but she really wishes people would just get out of her way and let her figure it out on her own. Four incredibly different students, facing one incredibly overwhelming school. Who ever said that magic made things easier?





	The Children of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is...to be frankly, this is a long-shot. Various canon-characters will be featured within these stories, but it will ultimately focus on original characters that I hope you'll come to love. This is, like the Harry Potter series, the first of hopefully seven works (and honestly, I could write more. Tempting, actually.) My goal with these fanfictions are to not only express my love for Harry Potter and manipulate the world Rowling has built to my own desires, but to also improve my writing styles and dexterity for my actual original novel writing. 
> 
> Cheers! Here's the prologue.

“You mustn’t worry yourself so much, Minerva. You’ve done just fine, and you will continue to do so.”

“I’m not  _ worried, _ I just--”

“Just?”

Professor McGonagall halted her pacing along the foyer, thousands of eyes tracing her every step. Her gaze, however, rested on that of a single being’s--those vacant, blue eyes, swirling behind a glass frame. 

“We have been blessed,” she said, “with this grace period. I cannot help but wonder, like before, if it is simply the calm before the storm.”

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore simply hummed. “Peace would not exist without storms to give it meaning. Has Professor Trelawney--”

“No,” McGonagall snapped irritably. “Not one. She’s been as light as a feather, but I know better. I’ve felt it for weeks, and yet...yet…” She sighed. “I’m at a loss.”

“And what exactly do you think is coming?” he asked. “I had never known you to show psychic abilities, Minerva. Perhaps it is just anxiety that is causing you to fuss.”

“Not divination,” McGonagall agreed. “More so my instincts, my...my  _ intuition. _ ” The headmistress shook her head. “ I can sense it, but--nobody else can.” She raised her eyes to the portrait. “The four are coming,” she told it. “And soon. I can feel it in every breath I take, and every rattle of my bones.”

“Ah,” said Dumbledore, “lovely. I’ve so looked forward to meeting them. Send them my way when they arrive, quite regularly if you will. My lifelong curiosity will be sated.”

“The pieces--”

“Are all safe,” interjected Dumbledore, “and accounted for. Furthermore, as the moment stands, they are entirely unnecessary.”

“Potter had been close to accessing it,” fretted McGonagall, as she continued her pacing. “I had thought that perhaps--perhaps, even as all Gryffindor’s, Potter, Weasley and Granger had possessed the traits, the requirements…”

“And yet, they had not.” The portrait’s steely eyes trailed every nervous movement of the headmistress, taking it in. “Because, they were not the ones.”

“There should not even  _ be _ ones!” McGonagall insisted. “Everything we have done--every precaution, every step--”

“I do not think,” said Dumbledore, “that it is not such a bad thing, this prophecy. Surely an ancient one, but not bad. It will lead to a peace within Hogwarts that the school has never felt before.”

McGonagall scoffed. “And the casualties?” she asked. “What of the losses that will come from it? You cannot truly believe that this peace within the school will make up for it.”

“Certainly not,” said Dumbledore. “And yet, there is no need to fret over it. It will happen, whether we worry or not. All we can do is sit back and wait for the students who will pave the future into a better place.”

“And if they fail?” McGonagall asked. “They’ll be but children--barely old enough to wave their wands around outside of school, let alone take on such…” she shivered, “...horrors.”

“They are the chosen ones of legend, a legend that we have hidden for a very long time,” Dumbledore replied calmly. “It is a tale that has been hidden within the castle walls for centuries, held only between the headmaster and their approved successions. Even they, unlike Harry Potter, will not know--not until the time is right. Then, they will act. Which is why we must always do our best to ensure that students of Hogwarts,” he said, “ _ all _ students, should be shown the light in the world. Despite the pasts of their families.”

Professor McGonagall’s lips pursed together tightly. “Perhaps,” she said. “I cannot help but wonder with the young Lupin--”

“You still have a year to prepare,” the portrait reminded her gently. “And then seven more for the oldest of Potters, I believe. 

“You know your duties, should the time arise,” Dumbledore reminded her. “Who knows--it may occur beyond your time.”

“I just don’t see why  _ it _ must remain here,” McGonagall admitted, shaking her head. “ _ It _ should be gone elsewhere--far away, where no students will stumble across it and bring the prophecy to life.”

“And yet,” Dumbledore said, “it was Rowena who chose to keep  _ it _ on the grounds, despite the warnings of Godric and Helga.”

McGonagall huffed. “Then perhaps she was not so wise after all,” she stated.

“Quite on the contrary, Minerva,” the portrait grinned, “she was wiser than us all.”

The headmistress contemplated for a moment, only to scoff, shaking her head. “I fail to see the logic,” she said, “in keeping such a dangerous object on school grounds.”

“There is none, of course,” replied Dumbledore. “It is the last place one would expect  _ them _ to be. Which is why we, like the other major wizarding schools throughout the world, wear them on our sleeves where no one will find them.”

McGonnagall whipped her head to the portrait, eyes as wide as golf-balls. 

“You mean to say,” she spoke quietly, “that...the other  _ objects... _ they also lie within the grounds of wizarding schools?”

“Have you not  _ listened _ at all, Minerva?” drawled a snarly voice from the wall.

“Quite the contrary, Severus,” Dumbledore mused. “She has listened extraordinarily well. I was equally astonished when I was informed of the locations of  _ the objects. _ ”

“Albus,” Minerva pushed.

“You worry too much, Minerva,” Dumbledore replied. “There is nothing that you can do, other than your best. While it is true that the other  _ objects _ lie amongst the ten other major wizarding schools of the world, you have no purpose in interfering nor caring for them.”

“But there are _lives_ at stake!” exclaimed the headmistress in alarm. “And those of children, too! Their very lives are acting as the shields against these...these _cursed_ _objects!_ Should the prophecy not come true--should the chosen ones fail, these children--”

“Will be under the protection of their own headmasters,” interjected the portrait. “As well as the ministry, no doubt. Likewise, you seem to forget that it’s not Hogwarts alone that will offer up heroes in this war.”

McGonnagall’s lips pressed into a thin line. “Children,” she sighed tiredly, shaking her head. “Why is it always  _ children _ that are prophesied to save the world? Why do we put so much on their backs?”

“Because it is they who offer the key to the future,” Dumbledore hummed. “For it is they who still see the light.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's pretty short. Still, there's plenty more to come! I'll try to update at least once a week, though an official updating schedule will be made when I post the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave some kudos and your thoughts down below!(:


End file.
